


A Bitter Pill

by Angel_of_Gryffindor



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blood, Boys In Love, Character Death, First Kisses, M/M, No bata, lots of swearing, mainly from richie, mentions of abuse, pennywise takes eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_Gryffindor/pseuds/Angel_of_Gryffindor
Summary: Instead of Bev, Pennywise takes Eddie. Richie is having none of it.Idea has probably been done before but I wanted to write these two young idiots in love





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story is unbata'd so sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I do try and catch them all but I don't always succeed  
Either way I hope everyone enjoys this story full of underage swearing, violence and kisses  
Leave comment & kudos if you enjoy, I do enjoy the feedback :)

It had been two weeks since facing that clown in the Neibolt house, two weeks since Eddie had broken his arm falling through that floor and two weeks since he'd seen or spoken to any of his friends.

It appeared to Eddie that the Losers Club weren't speaking to each other either; from his bedroom or living room window he'd seen them individually go past but all they had spared a a single glance before moving on.

On the night he'd come back from the hospital, his arm now encased in plaster, Eddie saw Richie standing outside his window for nearly an hour, not doing anything but staring hopefully up at Eddie's window.

Two weeks was barely anything in the scheme of things but he missed them all dreadfully; he missed Bill's determination and stutter, Bev's smile and not bullshit attitude, Ben's sweetness, Stan's logic and Mike's hard work.

Mostly he missed Richie, his stupid jokes, vile mouth and teasing but the taller boy had always been there for him, giving him a warm feeling when they were together. 

Summer was coming to an end and Eddie felt a little conned out of summer; he'd spent it running around in sewers after Bill looking for his lost little brother and then dealing with a demon clown who had nearly eaten him alive.

Standing aimlessly in the kitchen Eddie stared out of the window, he'd seen Richie cycle slowly past a hour ago and the smaller boy had waved with his plastered arm but didn't receive one back.

Eddie's watch beeped indicating he needed to take his medication, so he pulled open the huge cabinet filled to the brim with every medication known to man and he felt a deep, empty feeling pulling his heart down.

Automatically the small pre-teen pulled down pill bottles, dropping two of each little coloured pill onto the bleached counter top and as he filled a glass of cool water Eddie thought about what the pharmacist's daughter had said, moments before she'd written LOSER on his cast.

"-you're pills, they're placebos. They're bullshit."

Suddenly the pills felt empty, they weren't making him better, in truth the pills were probably making him worse and his mother was filling him with them since before he could swallow pills.

Glancing down at his cast he'd fixed the LOSER into LOVER because it had felt right, he loved his friends but taking those pills and worrying about germs had ruined some of their happier times.

Eddie growled low in his throat, his usually soft face scrunching in anger, he pulled the bin out loudly and swept the pills into it with an echoing clatter.

With shaking hands and deep breaths Eddie reached back into the medication cabinet to begin pulling out all the bottles and dropping them into the bin in a frenzy, wishing the more the got rid of the better he'd feel.

"Eddie? Eddie bear?" his mother came shuffling into the kitchen, "what are you doing?" she shrieked when she saw what Eddie was doing.

Eddie turned to his ma, the one person he should have been able to trust entirely but she'd been feeding him more than just lies, "I'm throwing these bullshit pills away." he spat bluntly and continued.

"stop it! Stop it right now, you need them, you're ill!" Mrs Kaspbrak screamed but hadn't moved from the doorway.

"no ma! You're making me ill. These pills are bullshit! Gazebos! Fakes." with each accusation he slammed the larger bottles into the bin with a deafening bang, "empty pieces of plastic that you've been stuffing into my body." Eddie felt the tears burning his eyes but he didn't let them fall.

Finally the cabinet was empty, the kitchen was filled with Eddie's heavy breathing, a slight wheeze in his throat but he stubbornly threw his inhaler into the pill filled bin, "I'm leaving now ma." he said softly and turned to leave.

But his mother was there in front of him, he hadn't seen or heard her move from the doorway where she had been chanting "no,no,no" over and over, her face was blank but it quickly twitched into a strained smile.

"but you haven't taken you medication." Mrs Kaspbrak said sternly, unblinking.

Eddie frowned, "ma weren't you listening?" he gasped and tried to move around her, "I'm not taking that shit anymore."

Mrs Kaspbrak's large hand was suddenly wrapped very tightly around Eddie's thin wrist, her sharp nails instantly digging into his pale skin, "you need to take your medication." her voice warbled slightly as she reached into the bin to pull out one of the bottles.

Breaths coming quicker Eddie tried to twist himself from his mother's manic grip, "I'm not taking them!" he shouted.

Eddie watched in horror as his mother's hand twisted inhumanly to unscrew the lid, her eyes staring unblinking at the boy, "take your medication." she said again baring sharp teeth.

It felt like Eddie had been plunged into ice cold water as his mother's large and homely face morphed into the sharp edged, white painted face of the clown demon; the scream the ripped from Eddie's throat was horrifying, the clown drinking it in happily, before he swung his cast at the clown's face and knocked it backwards.

Scrambling away Eddie lunged for the front door his heart beating loudly in his ears and vomit sitting in his throat, he ripped the door open, "Help! Help me! Rich--" his screams were cut off as he tried to escape the house as a pair of white gloved hands wrapped themselves around his mouth and chest, and dragged Eddie back inside the house.

The clown loomed close to the ceiling, holding Eddie tightly by his face, "hiya little boy! Let's go to the circus." he laughed manically and Eddie quickly felt his consciousness leaving him.


	2. Chapter 2

For two weeks Richie had biked slowly passed Eddie's house, hoping to catch a glimpses of his friend, he often did see the smaller boy staring hopelessly out of the window, like a caged animal dreaming of escape.

On the day Eddie had broken his arm in the Neibolt house Richie stood outside his friend's window desperately wanting to climb into that room and talk to Eddie but he didn't fancy being murdered by a furious Mrs Kaspbrak; not when he'd narrowly escaped being murder by that fucking clown.

So the taller boy settled for cycling passed every day just to see his friend's soft face in the window, making sure not to stop to escape the wrath of the mad mother; she certainly blamed Richie for her precious Eddie getting hurt.

Richie spent his time in the arcades since he was still angry at Bill for dragging them around all summer and getting them involved with the killer clown, his nose was still a bit tender from Bill's punch.

That being said he did miss his friends; the laughs they did have, Bev, Ben and Mike joining their little gang and they did have some fun that summer.

It hurt a little not to talk Eddie everyday either, for all the teasing and terrible jokes Richie cared for the smaller boy.

Cycling back from the arcade Richie slowed down, scraping his sneakers against the road, as he came to Eddie's house but quickly noticed something odd; the door was wide open.

Dumping his bike by the side of the road Richie crept slowly up the painted porch steps with a gnawing feeling getting more intense the closer he got to the door; normally he would have flung himself inside, calling Eddie's name and avoiding the mother's glare.

"Eddie?" Richie called into the dark house but there was no answer, "Mrs K?" he dared.

The television was blaring in the living room so Richie crept towards it, thinking the overbearing Mrs K would be out cold in front of the screen; Mrs Kaspbrak was indeed sat in her chair staring blankly at the television, her pink stained mouth hanging open in a final scream and a great gaping hole in her chest.

"ah shit." Richie hissed backing away from the scene before him, dread welling in his stomach at Eddie's fate, "Eddie!"

In the kitchen there was a full bottle of pills spilled over the floor, the pulled out bin was filled with pill bottles too, the cabinet they normally lived in was empty.

Richie wondered frantically what had happened to his friend, he spotted Eddie's inhaler so he grabbed it and felt a drip on the back of his hand.

The drip was red so with a shaky breath Richie looked up at the ceiling.

A Bitter Pill To Swallow

Richie stumbled back; the killer clown had Eddie, his best friend, he knew in the back of his brain that it was probably a trap to ensnare them all but he couldn't leave his Eddie down there with that bastard clown.

Racing out of the house Richie swung himself on his bike, shoving the inhaler into his shorts pocket, and pedalled as fast as he could around Derry to find the rest of the Losers Club.

He found Bev and Bill sitting on the fire escape by Bev's flat, she was shaking and splattered in blood, the stuttering leader scowled as Richie approached.

"wa-wa-what do y-you want?" Bill snapped.

"IT's got Eddie." Richie breathed, the realisation beginning to hit him hard.

Bev and Bill exchanged a confused look, "what are you talking about?" Bev asked.

Richie took a deep breath, "IT, the fucking killing clown has fucking taken Eddie and we fucking need to go fucking save him!" he rushed out, tears springing to his eyes.

The sight of their funny, brash friend close to tears made Bill and Bev jump up to grab their own bikes and set out to find the rest of their friends.

Stan was sitting sadly on the steps of the Synagogue, Ben in the library and Mike at his families farm, all it took was mentioning that the dreaded clown had taken one of their own to spur them into action.

Properly equipped this time with weapons The Losers Club made their way to the well house, Richie in front all fear he had felt last time approaching the house was gone as he only thought about Eddie; the image of the smaller boy being gripped by the killer clown last time flashed dangerously in Richie's mind.

The Neibolt house looked spooky even during the day but the Losers Club were full of fury and determination; after a short but violent run-in with a blood covered and demented Henry they set off through the sewers in search for their friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie woke with a groan, everything ached and he coughed when the rancid smell around him entered his lungs; scrambling to his feet the smaller boy looked around, cradling his already broken arm close to his chest.

Beside him was a huge pile of dis-guarded children's toys, all grim covered and disgusting, Eddie's fingers flinched for his inhaler but he quickly remembered that he'd thrown it away but he suddenly desperately wanted it when he looked up.

All round the top of the pile of toys were bodies, all the missing children were hanging in air in various stages of being decomposed; they were hanging like dead-eyed puppets that had been sanded down over and over again.

Eddie clasped a hand over his mouth, trying not throw up, he looked desperately around for an escape route; there was a locked man hole and then sewer grate with half of the grate pulled away.

The murderous clown was nowhere to be seen so Eddie took his chance and stumbled towards the grate; the smell in the sewer was sickening but Eddie kept on, ignoring the loud splashing as he ran blindly, hoping to see light from a storm drain or an open man hole.

Then he heard the shouting, from somewhere in a different tunnel, it was his name being called by multiple people and Eddie felt his heart beat warmly.

"Hello? Help!" Eddie called running in the direction he thought the voices were coming from.

There was splashing to his left as Eddie came to a four tunnel choice and Richie came sprinting towards him; Eddie felt a warmth bloom in his chest and he ran to his best friend, hugging the lanky frame tightly.

"Richie! Oh God I've never been so fucking glad to see you." Eddie gasped, breathing in the slightly sweaty smell of the taller boy, "the bloody clown..."

Richie shushed Eddie gently, squeezing tightly, "let's get out of here." he said, the bright flashlight reflecting off Richie's glasses, and grabbed his smaller boy's hand.

Trusting his friend completely, and enjoying their hands clasped tightly together even if his hand was clammy, he followed Richie through the maze of sewer tunnels that seemed to go on forever.

Richie was being very quiet, "are we lost? You do know the way out right?" Eddie asked after turning down another never-ending tunnel.

"of course I know the way Eds, it's this way." Richie looked over his shoulder with a smile but something didn't seem right, "what, don't you trust me or something?"

As they sloshed down the tunnel a familiar bent out of shape sewer grate came into view, Eddie tugged hard on Richie's hand, "wait, this is where I came from, this is where the clown is." he told his friend but Richie didn't seem to be listening.

Richie's grip was getting painful, squeezing tightly, unnaturally, and the smaller boy tried to pull away; watching in horror as Richie's head, and only his head, turned slowly towards Eddie till it was completely turned around, his features slowly morphing.

First his eyes flickered yellow, pale face becoming white and inching taller, the clown costume blooming from Richie's scrawny limbs before the rest of his body spun to match the head.

Eddie felt stupid for falling for the same trick twice but this time he managed to rip his sweaty hand from the clown's and got away without having to hit the clown, who let out a frustrated growl as Eddie stumbled back through the tunnels calling for help.

Behind him Eddie could hear the clown scuttling after him, like a predator after its delicious small prey but the smaller boy didn't dare a backwards glance; suddenly he spotted lights from torches ahead of him.

"Richie! Richie?" Eddie screamed desperately, still running.

There was a flurry of movement from the lights before Richie and Bill came into view, filthy but relieved to have found their friend.

The real smile from Richie was enough to convince Eddie that he wasn't a fake this time, "Eddie! Oh my God I found you." the taller boy gasped and moved forwards.

Eddie felt tears springing to his eyes as he came within touching distance of Richie, the rest of the Losers Club coming into view, armed with makeshift weapons; he felt a huge rush of love for his friends who had ventured into the dangerous sewers to rescue him.

A long snake-like arm wrapped around Eddie's waist, lifting his feet out of the water, mere inches from Richie's outstretched hand and he was yanked back violently.

Richie screaming Eddie's name in horror echoed through the tunnels all the way back to where Eddie had woken up.

The clown arm slammed Eddie onto the floor, winding him, before lifting him up again and laughing manically into his young face; the smell of putrid flesh hit Eddie hard in the face and he couldn't hold down the vomit anymore.

Laughing again the clown did a jig with Eddie still clasped in his hands, swinging the smaller body like it was nothing, "this has been fun but it's not just you I want." the clown told him in a jovial voice.

Eddie had seen snakes unhinge their jaws to eat on the Discovery Channel but where as snakes only have two fangs filled with poison, the child murdering clown had several rows of spinning, sharp teeth, the teeth multiplied the more Eddie gaze horrified into the mouth.

Eventually the teeth gave way to a bright light; Eddie felt all the breath leave his body, like his very veins were being squeezed and his heart being crushed into submission; after fighting it for as long as possible Eddie succumbed to the Dead Lights and his mind went blank.

The smaller boy hung like a rag doll in Pennywise's hands, who continued to laugh giddily as a white film ghosted over the boy's terrified eyes and him let go, letting the body hang suspended in the air.


	4. Chapter 4

Richie sucked in the disgusting sewer air as he followed where Eddie had disappeared; he'd been so happy when they'd found the smaller boy only to have him literally ripped away.

Behind him Richie could hear the Losers Club panting and swearing behind him, trying to arm themselves while running, "Richie, Richie wait!" Bev shouted and grabbed the taller boy's arm.

"what? Wait for what? That fucking clown to kill Eddie." Richie shouted but Bev didn't let go.

"what if it already has? What's to stop it?" Bev was being rational; the clown hadn't faltered to kill Debbie or Georgie but it only fuelled Richie's anger.

Ripping his arm from Bev's firm grasp Richie grabbed the baseball bat from Ben, "I'm going to fucking stop it, I'll smash it's bloody face in before it can lay another finger on my friend." he snarled and made his way through the grate.

There was a sickeningly high pile of lost children's toys, surrounded by the floating bodies of lost children but in the faint light from above Richie immediately spotted Eddie, floating like the rest of the them.

"help me." Richie demanded as he tried to reach Eddie but the smaller boy was just too high up.

With a boost from Stan and Ben, the taller boy managed to grab Eddie's ankles and pulled him back to solid ground.

"Eds?" Richie gasped; Eddie's dark eyes were completely milked over, unseeing and his whole body slumped as Richie shook his shoulders, "what's wrong with you? Wake up."

"oh Gods he's dead." Ben moaned.

Richie turned his head sharply to the fat boy, "shut the fuck up, no he isn't." he snarled, "tell 'em Eddie, wake up and tell them." he begged.

But Eddie's head lulled forwards onto the taller boy's chest, cradling Eddie's face in his hands Richie tried to desperately to bring some life back into his best friend.

"we need to leave." Bev breathed looking around worryingly.

"t-that clown mi-mig-might come back." Bill was shaking.

Richie swore under his breath and then lent forward he pressed his chapped lips to Eddie's ice cold ones; it was a stupid theory but it was all he had and there was burning desperation.

Everyone waited with baited breath as Richie pulled away, certainly not how he wanted his first kiss with Eddie to happen, but nothing changed the smaller boy still stared out into nothing, his face devoid of emotion but stiff at the same time.

"we'll try something else..." Stan began to say but was cut off by Eddie gasping loudly.


	5. Chapter 5

Sucking in the putrid air around him Eddie felt blinded by the life literally being slammed back into him, his whole body twitched and his senses overloaded; Eddie couldn't believe what he'd seen after staring into the Dead Lights.

Possible futures flashed before his eyes, feelings of dread and coldness taking over his body and snippets of words swirling around him.

Finally his eyesight caught up with him and he found himself staring deeply into Richie's worried face, his larger hands gripping Eddie's shoulders tightly, "Eddie? That you?"

"of course it's mean you moron." Eddie rasped grabbing the taller boy by the front of his dirty shirt, desperate to ground himself, "what a stupid question." 

The Losers Club was suddenly upon him, hugging tightly, spreading warmth through him and Eddie felt like, even for just a moment, that he wasn't stood in a disgusting sewer, surrounded by dead children and a child murdering clown lurking somewhere.

Eddie was pressed closely to Richie, taking in the smell of unwashed clothes, sweat and something distinctly Richie, the smaller boy smiled before the dread clenched his stomach, "we should all really leave." he whispered.

Before any of them could move circus music filled the air, bouncing uncomfortably off the walls and floating bodies, lights igniting in bright colours and a curtain between the damaged toys opened to revel the clown.

"Ladies and gentleman! Boys and girls, allow me to introduce Pennywise the Dancing Clown!" came a booming voice and there stood the clown, now baring a name.

The dance began, strange but eerie, Richie couldn't stop the rumble of disbelieving, nervous laughter escaping his throat as he continued to hug Eddie's smaller body to his own.

Unfortunately Pennywise heard the noise, he stopped dancing and sprang towards them, like jumping off a spring board and laughing shrilly.

The Losers Club separated, scattering across the sewer to escape the clown, Pennywise had to decide which one of the kids to go for first; he picked Bill.

With a shiver the white clown suit bubbled away into a bright yellow rain coat; Geogrie's sweet face looked up at his older brother imploringly, sleeve hanging oddly from his missing arm, "I'm scared Billy."

The leader of the Losers Club melted at the sight of his baby brother, the boy he's been searching for all summer, desperate to bring him back; tears sprang to Bill's eyes, unable to look away from Georgie, even though there was a loud voice in his head reminding him it's not really his brother.

"I know Georgie. I'm sorry." Bill whispered, tears beginning to pour down his thin face.

"take me home Billy, please." dead Georgie pleaded.

The Losers Club looked on as Bill appeared to be falling for it, but instead he took the gun from Mike, with its single bullet, "but you're not real. Bye Georgie." the shot slammed into dead Georgie's face so forcefully the little body was flung backwards.

Stan and Bev both hugged Bill tightly as he sobbed; it was a strange closure but it was closure Bill needed.

For the longest moment the little yellow raincoat laid bleeding out on the floor before it began to twitch and morph again; this time into the woman from the painting and went for Stan with sharp teeth bared.

Without even pausing Stan raced for the pile of toys and pulled out a pole, putting all his weight behind it he swung it up towards the monster; it connected sharply and the clown was instantly back.

With a snarl Pennywise swivelled to Richie and Eddie; it bypassed the taller boy because he was only scared of clowns but he was always terrified of his smaller friend being harmed.

Morphing into the pus spewing leper the monster hobbled towards the boy; Eddie was still coming around from being under whatever curse the clown had put on him, let out a high scream and tried to scramble away.

"no Eddie! Come here!" Richie grabbed onto his smaller friend, preventing him from running, swinging back into his arms as the leper got closer, "it's not real." he whispered.

The leper lunged but Richie swung the baseball bat at it, knocking the monster backwards, it's rotting flesh crumbling off the body; it advanced again, each time the taller boy knocked it away.

"I'm not fucking scared of you!" Richie shouted at it, knowing it's weakness; he had to be afraid, "you might have ruined my summer and kidnapped my friend but I'm not afraid!" he swung for the face and it caved in.

Once again the leper stumbled back to it's feet, never wavering; Richie's mind raced, he didn't know why it was suddenly so strong, why it wasn't getting angry and turning on another of the kids.

Then he heard the whimper behind him and it all clicked; the leper wasn't meant to scare Richie, it was for Eddie who, at that moment, was terrified of the monster.

Richie hit the leper with extra force then turned to his smaller friend, "it's not real Eddie, its not real. It's feeding off your fear." he told him desperately, watching out of the corner of his eye as Bill took a swing for the monster to keep it away for longer.

"because I'm fucking terrified!" Eddie shook, eyes never leaving the festering body trying to lay its hands on him.

"don't be, it's not real. It's weak if you're brave." Richie said, gently touching Eddie's face to try and calm him.

Eddie felt tears in his eyes, Bev had kicked the uneven legs from under the leper but it kept on, "then what is real?" he gasped, not sure where his reality was at that moment, he'd already been through so much.

Cupping the smaller boy's face, really pressed for time now, "I am Eddie, I'm real." he said softly and gently pressed his lips to Eddie's, pulling away quicker than he wanted.

In that instant Eddie didn't feel scared, he felt warm and loved but he didn't have long to bask in that feeling as the monster was close to his face; panic, not fear, leapt through Eddie as he grabbed the bat from Richie, "don't fucking touch me!" he hollered and pushed the bat into the sunken eye socket.

Weakened Pennywise half morphed back into himself but with the last of Losers Club no longer afraid he was becoming weaker, he could no longer present their greatest fears, just snippets and he used his best for last.

Turning to Bev she was suddenly staring her father in the face, his strong, fierece face twisting into a smile, "Bevvy, you're still me litt--"

Bev rammed a pole so far down her father's mouth it pierced through his back; falling away the monster twitched, then trembled before rolling away backwards towards a pit.

Pennywise hung from the edge for a moment, staring at the Losers Club watching him from the rim, "fear." he spat before falling into the nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

There was a long pause between them, the dead children began to float back to the ground, Bill found Georgie's actual raincoat, dirty and ripped but the real thing.

With exhausted limbs the Losers Club climbed back up the rope into the Neibolt house, it took a little longer but there was no rush now.

"Rich?" Eddie was leaning heavily on his taller friend, "why did you kiss me?"

Richie blushed, "cos my kisses are so goddamn magical I knew it'd snap some sense into you." he laughed.

Eddie snorted softly, "big head." he rested his head on Richie's chest, listening to the rhythmic thump of the taller boy's heart.

With a little extra help Eddie was able to climb up the rope, the Losers Club were finally able to escape the Neibolt house and back into the dying summer sun; somewhere in the distance there was the screech of a siren.

Richie's stomach suddenly clenched as he remembered Mrs Kaspbrak, the gaping hole in her chest, very much dead and Eddie had no idea.

Swallowing painfully he took the smaller boy's hand tightly, "Eddie, I've got something else to tell you." he said quietly.

"what is it?" Eddie asked, not enjoying seeing his funny friend so serious.

"it's, um, it's about Mrs K, er, you're mom." Richie stammered, "she, um. Shit. She is..."

Richie didn't need to say anymore, not that he'd said much, but Eddie understood what he was saying; Pennywise had wanted the smaller boy and the murderous clown wasn't going to let anybody stand in his way.

Tears sprang to Eddie's eyes, letting them fall instantly, quickly becoming loud sobs as he clung to Richie; as much as the smaller boy had hated his mother's overbearing nature, her dislike of his friends and her dishonesty, she was still his mom and he loved her.

"what will you do now?" Stan asked, receiving a glare from Richie for his shitty timing.

Eddie wiped his tear stained face messily, taking in a shaking, tight breath, the taller boy quickly pulled out the inhaler and handed it to his friend; taking three long puffs Eddie sniffed, "I guess my dad will have to come home." he muttered.

The Losers Club paused to exchange confused looks; none of them had ever met Eddie's dad, who worked away, but they had caught glimpses of him in photos.

"you've got a dad?" Mike asked, who had never had the pleasure of the being in the bleached Kaspbrak household.

Eddie laughed watery, "yeah, he works for this big company out west, it was easier to buy a small apartment out there and let my mom and me live here. He comes home at Christmas." he told Mike, a nervous feeling edging it's way into his stomach, "and now I've got to tell him ma is..." he dissolved back into tears.

Still covered in dirt and tired from over coming their fears the Losers Club trudged to Eddie's where a police car was waiting, "be brave." Richie whispered into Eddie's ear.

The Losers Club watched sadly as the police drove a shaking Eddie to the station so they could contact his father; Bev had spoken to the officer too, telling him that her own father was unconscious on their bathroom floor and what he had tried to do to her.

"wh-what now?" Bill asked.

Richie clenched his fists, a fear clawing at his stomach at the thought that his Eddie might have to move away to live with his father, "we go home. Put this fucking mess of a day behind us." he said calmly.

So everyone went home but couldn't forget; Bill's parents never saw the tattered raincoat he stored carefully in his closet.

Ben's didn't ask when he removed all of the Derry pictures from his bedroom walls.

Mike's grandfather didn't ask where the gun had gone, or the round of bullets.

Stan's father didn't notice that his son was no longer afraid of his office or the corridors.

Bev's father wasn't dead but didn't deny the things he'd said or done, so her aunt was contacted and she would be the first to leave the Losers Club.

Richie's parents scolded him for his dirty clothes and losing his bike, he couldn't find it inside himself to retort or argue.


	7. Chapter 7

Eddie sat in the cold police station for hours, the officers couldn't get in contact with his father, so he sat silently in his sewer stained clothes and waited.

"Eddie?" Bev was stood there; she had been in the interview room for a while, telling them everything that had happened inside the walls of that apartment while they phoned her aunt.

Bev sat heavily beside him, "any luck?" she asked.

"no, he's always busy." Eddie said sadly, "probably won't answer till morning." he shrugged.

"that sucks, let me remedy that." With a curt nod Bev stood from the chair, walked confidently, freely, to the desk and in one solid movement swept all the leaflets onto the floor with a deadening clatter.

"what are you doing?" shouted the officer sat behind the desk.

"rebelling!" Bev shouted and continued to wreck the waiting area before she looked over her shoulder and winked at Eddie; she wasn't really made, she was free of her father's abuse and wanted Eddie to be happy too.

Taking the hint the smaller boy ducked out of the station, it was dark outside and his feet instinctively led him to Richie's house; all the lights were on and there was music blaring from Richie's room.

Eddie had never been good at climbing trees like the rest of his friends but he couldn't face someone else's parents, so he climbed the old, bare tree outside Richie's window, the branches creaking under his merger weight but he wouldn't let himself be afraid; he needed to see Richie.

The taller boy was laid face down on his bedroom floor, record player blasting out music, he'd bathed and changed his clothes but all he could think about was Eddie; his friend was all alone, waiting for a man who might not even come to collect him.

At first he didn't hear the tapping at his window, it was shouting that caught his attention, "I'm not turning it down! I don't want you to hear me having sex!" he shouted thinking it was his sister complaining again.

"open the window dipshit." Eddie snapped with a smile.

Richie sprang clumsily from the floor, knocking his shin off the edge of the bed as he scrambled for the window, "Eds." he breathed.

"don't call me that." Eddie laughed suddenly feeling tired, he flung himself at the taller boy, sinking his full weight onto him as he sighed deeply.

"what did he say? Your dad." Richie asked after a long moment of just holding Eddie.

The smaller boy shrugged, breathing softly taking in the smell of Richie's cheap fabric softener, "nothing yet, he hasn't answered yet."

Richie squeezed a bit tighter, "I'm sorry." he said needlessly.

Standing on tiptoes Eddie kissed his friend lightly on the cheek, "don't be. The longer he doesn't answer the long I get to stay here."

Eddie knew he was being a bit deluded but at the moment all he wanted was to have a shower and sleep, his senses filled with Richie, who knew how to make him feel safe.

Sneaking Eddie into the bathroom for a shower involving as much shower gel as was left in the bottle, dressed in one of Richie's too big tshirts and pair of boxers he crept back to the taller boy's room and flopped down onto the bed.

"oh, bed stealer now are we?" Richie jumped onto the bed too, wrapping his arms tightly around the smaller boy, pulling him close and rolling them about the creaking bed.

Eddie managed to put his hand on Richie's face and push him away without much effort, "shut up. Let me sleep." he hummed.

Laid in the dark Eddie tried to relax his mind but with the music now only playing softly on the other side of the room and Richie's even breaths on the back of his neck there was little to focus on other than what had happened that day.

There was a lump in his throat at the thought of his poor dead ma, tears sprang to his eyes and he tried to wipe them away without wake Richie; the threat of the clown was gone but his whole world had been turned on its head.

"don't get snot on my pillow." Richie hummed sleepily, snuggling slightly into the back of the smaller boy's neck.

Sniffing loudly Eddie managed to turn over in Richie's arms, "what if I have to leave Rich? What if my dad won't let me stay here?" he whispered trying not to panic, "how can I possibly say goodbye to you now?"

Without his glasses on Richie looked softer in the face, not quiet so comical, a small frown creased his forehead, "it'd never be goodbye forever." he pressed a lazy kiss on Eddie's forehead, "I'd never let it be." then he fell back to sleep.

In the morning neither of Richie's parents were surprised to see Eddie come down the stairs with their son, they simply passed him the cereal and told him to go to the station for any news.

As it turned out Eddie's dad had finally answered the phone at ten the previous night where he had immediately got back into his car and drove overnight back to Derry to see his son; Mr Kaspbrak had played merry hell when he'd arrived to only discover that Eddie was missing again.

"Eds!" Mr Kaspbrak exclaimed when Eddie entered the station with Richie; the smaller boy loved his father but having only seen him once a year he didn't feel close and stepped away from the hug.

"hi dad. You've heard about ma then?" Eddie asked gently.

Mr Kaspbrak looked suddenly very sad, "I'm taking some time off work to arrange the funeral and pack up the house."

Panic gripped Eddie's stomach, "do I have to leave Derry?" he asked not quite able to look his father in the eyes; Richie had shuffled forwards to take Eddie's smaller hand in his own.

"you can't move him away." Richie said firmly, "his whole life is here, all his friends, his school. Kid has just lost his mom, you can't just uproot him too."

Eddie was grateful to his friend who could say things he couldn't, his father wasn't quiet so pleased; he eyed Richie strangely before speaking, "Eds, you're still young, you'll make new friends. I promise."

The taller boy went to argue more, desperate not to let his Eddie leave but Eddie stopped him, "it's okay."


	8. Chapter 8

Both Eddie and Bev were leaving before the new school year started; Eddie's dad had hired men to help clear out the Kaspbrak house, with much whispering from the neighbours, but not as many rumours as what whirled around Bev's departure.

"I've been thinking." Ben said as the Losers Club met for the last time by the creek, the sun warm but the wind had become cool, "maybe Pennywise isn't gone for good."

They all exchanged worried glances, "but we defeated it." Mike said.

Ben shook his head slowly, frowning a little, "the history books indicated that it comes out every twenty-seven years. We didn't see it actually die." he seemed nervous.

"then what do we do if the fucker isn't dead?" Richie asked, hand on Eddie's knee.

"we sh-should come b-b-back and defeat it o-once and fo-for all." Bill said bravely and took a small pocket knife from his pocket, "blood oath?"

Going around the circle Bill sliced a single line into each of their left hand palm and then they all linked hands; the blood oath to come back if there was ever any mention of Pennywise coming back.

One by one the Losers Club split away, promises of seeing each other at school or simply sooner rather than later.

Richie walked with Eddie in a comfortable silence, the taller boy pushing his new bike rather than riding it, they walked across the Kissing Bridge.

"Richie wait." Eddie said suddenly, he stood on his tiptoes to kiss his friend on the lips, "I'm going to miss you Trashmouth."

Leaning down for another kiss, "I'll miss you too Wheezy." he laughed, "I've got an idea." he pulled out his housekeys and crouched down by one of the wooden slats.

Eddie watched as Richie carved 'R+E' into the aged wood, like many before them marking a love onto Kissing Bridge and he felt a bloom of love in his heart.

The pair kissed again before heading back to Eddie's empty house; Mr Kaspbrak's car was piled high with Eddie's stuff, ready to leave in the morning


	9. Chapter 9

It rained in the morning but Richie stood with his bike, still in his pyjamas, and watched as his Eddie left Derry; how desperately he wanted to kiss his boy in the rain, like some sickeningly nice romantic movie, but he didn't, Richie just watched.

Richie laid on his bedroom floor for the rest of the summer, blaring out record after record, sometimes Ben or Bill would join him in their melancholy but then his mother told him to answer the phone.

"I'm not coming out Stan, I'm too tired after fucking your mom all night." Richie deadpanned.

"good to hear you're keeping active." Came Eddie's teasing tone, "hope you were used protection."

A fire ignited inside the taller boy, a smile instantly on his face, "Eddie." he breathed, the name warm and loving on his tongue, "hi."

"hi. I have so much to tell you." Eddie said before launching into a full detailed report of the move and his life with his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear on my life this was meant to be a a short fic just on the idea of Pennywise taking Eddie.  
Thank you all for reading :)  
If there are any mistakes let me know so I can edit it (with dyslexia its hard to spot sometimes)


End file.
